The present invention relates to a rivet and, more particularly, to a rivet (tack) for use in, for instance, reinforcing jeans pockets.
At positions in jeans such as opening-side ends of a pocket, reinforcements referred to as bar tacking is generally made by two members, namely, a rivet and a burr as shown in e.g. JP2014-19953, A, U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,472, etc. Such a burr may serve as decorations for jeans. The burr is a decorative button made of copper, brass, etc. and comprises a central, domy and hollow protrusion and an annular plate-shaped, outer periphery extending radially outward from the proximal end of the protrusion. The rivet is a metal tack for attaching the burr to a front surface of a fabric by applying the rivet from a rear surface of the fabric, and comprises a disk-shaped base and a shank projecting from the base. When the burr is attached to the fabric, using a riveter, the shank of the rivet is caused to pierce the fabric from its rear surface towards the burr, which is held on the front surface of the fabric, and then the shank is swaged within the inner space of the protrusion of the burr.
Recently, elasticized denim fabric and thin denim fabric have been developed, and jeans made of those fabrics are commonly available. When conventional rivet and burr are applied to such an elasticized or thin fabric, the fabric would not be sufficiently held between the burr and the rivet. In this case, if a fabric part around the rivet is pulled by a laterally pulling force, the fabric would be displaced, and after the laterally pulling force is released, the fabric would not be totally restored, causing wrinkles. Alternatively, the fabric hole through which the shank of the rivet penetrates would expand, causing a problem that the rivet or burr would come off from the fabric. For these reasons, the rivet and burr cannot be applied to jeans made of an elasticized or thin fabric.    [Patent Document 1] JP2014-19953, A    [Patent Document 2] U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,472
In the light of the problems as mentioned above, an object of the present invention is to provide a rivet, which can be effectively applied to elasticized fabric or thin fabric.